


Such A Pretty Thing

by lovelyrydens



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrydens/pseuds/lovelyrydens
Summary: Ryan sees colours which he associates with certain emotions and sounds. Brendon finds that absolutely infatuating. Of course, Ryan can never know how he feels, due to the fact that they're simply best friends. But Ryan gets suspicious because of the colours he displays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be relatively short, so please do not comment on this fact, as I am already aware.

As Brendon lay in the soft grass that tickled the patch of skin that peeked out from under his crimson tee, he stared up at the stars that twinkled so brightly against the dark night sky. His closest friend of nearly eight years, Ryan Ross, lay next to him, his hands resting on his stomach as he gazed at the wonder that was the moonlit scenery spread above them. Brendon somehow managed to pry his focus from the star-flecked sky to place his eyes on Ryan, whose eyes shone almost as vibrantly as the stars. He looked so happy as he admired the view, when the view to Brendon was just Ryan. He was so beautiful with his scruffy head of hair and his hazel eyes that seemed to render Brendon speechless.

But all Brendon was to the hazel-eyed beauty was his best friend. Nothing short of it, yet nothing more. He never gave any thought to feelings beyond admiration of how incredible he was as a person. He saw Brendon looking at him through the corner of his eye, so he rolled so that he was on his side, facing the person he trusted most.

"What colour am I?" asked Brendon in a curious manner, his eyes locking onto Ryan's.

Ryan smiled softly, his hair reflecting the light from the moon, as did the other boy's, but Brendon's hair shone brighter due to the lustre of it. "You're kind of...rosy-gold with a hint of pale green," he responded, scrunching up his nose slightly as he spoke.

Brendon nodded to what Ryan told him, a warm, welcoming grin across his plump lips. "And what colour are you?"

Ryan looked down to his own body, unsure of how to react, since no one had ever asked him such a thing before. "Well, what I see is blue, but not like a sad blue, more like a content, calming blue, and a pale pink."

Brendon really enjoyed hearing about what Ryan was able to see. It gave him the sense that not all things in the world were plain and boring. Some were incredible and different, like what the gorgeous boy laying beside him was. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Ryan looked at Brendon with a warm grin and nodded accordingly. 

The dark cocoa-haired boy took a deep breath. "This may be an odd question, but what colour do you see when you think of me in general? No specific emotion." he asked with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

Ryan genuinely loved those kinds of questions. It assured him that people were actually interested in what went on in his mind. He studied Brendon and his expression for a short while, making sure every part of him was accounted for. "You seem like a not-so intense red to me. Maybe with a little bit of light pink and baby blue. But, again, not a sad kind of blue. The calm sort that you can't help but let out a sigh to."

As Brendon imagined himself with those colours surrounding him and engulfing him, he knew how truly beautiful it was to be Ryan and see what he saw. "So you really see colours in everything? Even the trees?"

"Yeah, I get the colours from scents, sounds, emotions, anything! Even tastes."

The gears in Brendon's head began spinning, as he wondered what the taste of a kiss would be like for Ryan. Specifically, a kiss from Brendon himself. Perhaps it would be sweet like a red licorice string, or savoury as a BLT sandwich would be. He hoped it would taste like candy with bright colours swirling around. If only there were a way to display how he felt for the gorgeously beautiful guy without it ruining the friendship they had.

Brendon was very obviously deeply in love with Ryan, the only person being oblivious to it being the subject of the feelings himself. 

Despite Ryan being the reason Brendon was a mess half of the time, the younger boy still concealed how truly disorganized he was when he was around the boy he loved.

As Ryan gazed at Brendon, trying to figure out why he had asked the questions he did, he saw him give off a pastel purple colour that was only described as one thing he'd ever seen. It was the colour he saw when people looked at people they adored or idolized. Ryan saw it in himself when he looked at a Beatles record, or perhaps when people on the streets looked at someone they cared about fondly. Of course, it could have just been a friendly or brotherly look, which was the only thing that had crossed his mind.

Unbeknownst to him though, was the fact that it was so much more than that. More than he ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Please spread the word about this fic!! I would love for it to do well!


End file.
